Orgullo o dignidad
by taniadh
Summary: Lorna acaba de terminar su "relación" con Nicky. Y, aunque ambas lo intentan disimular, ninguna está demasiado feliz con esa decisión.


_Es cuestión de palabras, y, no obstante,_

_ni tú ni yo jamás,_

_después de lo pasado convendremos_

_en quién la culpa está._

_¡Lástima que el amor un diccionario_

_no tenga dónde hallar_

_cuándo el orgullo es simplemente orgullo_

_y cuándo es dignidad!_

_-Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer-_

/

Nicky estaba aburrida de no hacer nada. No quería taladrar más la pared ni ayudar a red con la cocina. Ni siquiera el bollodrama que se traían Vause y Chapman le interesaba. Estaba enfadada y quería descargar su frustración con alguien. Pero no quería buscar pelea, ella no era de esas.

Salió al patio buscando algo de aire fresco. Buscó en los bolsillos de su abrigo y maldijo en voz baja; se le habían acabado los cigarrillos. Tendría que volver a hacer un trato con alguna reclusa si quería conseguir más. Se pasó una mano por el pelo resoplando. Lo que realmente necesitaba era un buen revolcón. Pero hacía una semana que Morello había decidido terminar lo que tenían. Sabía que volvería, siempre lo hacía. Pero esta vez era diferente; se había alejado totalmente de ella. Parecía que esta vez sí que se había terminado de verdad. Y ni siquiera la había dejado un último orgasmo de despedida. Pateó una piedra que había en el suelo notando como su enfado volvía a avivarse. Por eso no quería liarse con una chica hetero, al final siempre te jodían y no del buen modo. En otro momento Nicky se hubiera encogido de hombros y habría ido a buscar otra chica que se metiese entre sus piernas. Ese era el problema, y por lo que estaba más enfadada, no quería otra chica. No sabía que pasaba, Lorna era sólo una compañera más, que estaba muy buena, pero sólo otra compañera. Sin embargo, ahora que no estaba con ella no hacía más que recordarla. Al principio pensó que era el morbo de estar con una chica prometida pero en seguida lo descartó, era algo más. Simplemente le encantaba follar con ella, la forma en a que clavaba las uñas en ella cada vez que llegaba al climax. Escuchar su nombre susurrado por sus labios intentando no hacer ruido, el saber que era ella la única reclusa con la que había querido estar. Pero no, por muy bueno que fuera el sexo, era algo más.

Le hervía la sangre al pensar que por mucho tiempo que hubiese pasado sin venir a verla, Lorna seguía siendo fiel a su prometido. Quizá no en cuerpo, pero sus pensamientos, sus ilusiones, sus sueños eran todos junto a él. Nicky nunca había conocido ese tipo de lealtad a alguien, nunca nadie había querido estar a su lado, ni siquiera su madre. Así que no lo entendía. Y le cabreaba saber que alguien como Lorna, tan ingenua a veces, había acabado allí y encima su razón de vivir la abandonaba aunque ella se negase a admitirlo.

Necesitaba descargarse y miró alrededor a ver si había algo a lo que poder golpear, pero no tuvo mucha suerte. Pero en el fondo vio la cancha de baloncesto en la que estaban jugando algunas reclusas. Se encogió de hombros haciendo una mueca pensando que podría haber sido peor y se dirigió hacia allí. Habló con las chicas y entró en uno de los equipos. Nunca le habían interesado los deportes, a menos que significasen pedir una pizza, beber cerveza fría y verlos desde el sofá de casa. Pero decían que el deporte ayudaba a calmar los ánimos y, francamente, lo necesitaba.

El juego empezó bien aunque cometió algunas faltas leves. En uno de los choques golpeó a Watson con más fuerza de la que pretendía, aunque no podía decir que se arrepintiese. De hecho, le había sentado muy bien. La otra mujer no dijo nada, pero en la siguiente oportunidad que se le presentó se la devolvió. Nicky la miró entrecerrando los ojos, seria. Todas las demás vieron el intercambio pero no dijeron nada. Sabían que Watson tendía a ser muy competitiva y en un deporte de contacto como era el baloncesto era normal que siempre se escapase algún golpe. Sin embargo, el juego se paró un tiempo después tras el altercado. Poussey tenía el balón, hizo un amago de tiro y se lo pasó a Watson. Pero antes de que esta lo recibiera, Nicky la empujó fuertemente haciendo que cayese al suelo. Automáticamente el partido se detuvo. Algunas del equipo de Watson protestaron pero la mayoría permanecieron en silencio, sabían que lo que acababa de pasar no iba a ser una mera discusión de juego.

- ¿Qué coño te pasa, tía? – preguntó Watson enfadada a la vez que se levantaba del suelo.

- A mi nada ¿y a ti? –contestó Nicky

- ¿Cómo que nada? ¿Y a qué viene estas hostias, blanca? – dijo adoptando una postura intimidante

Nicky endureció el gesto y chasqueo la lengua.

- ¿Y qué quieres? Esto es baloncesto, si no te gustan los golpes haberte ido a hacer yoga, o mejor aún, ballet.

Todas mantuvieron la respiración al escuchar la provocación y se prepararon para la inminente pelea. Watson se cruzó de brazos y sonrió de lado sarcástica.

- No tengo la culpa de que tu chica pase de tu culo. Debes ser realmente mala si decide cambiarte por un novio imaginario.

Había dado en el clavo, Nicky se olvidó de donde estaba y lo que le podía pasar. Tiró el balón al suelo y se acercó a Watson con intenciones claras. Preparó el puño pero calculó mal y le dio en la ceja, lo que no causo tanto daño como tenía planeado pero si el suficiente. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Watson le devolvió el golpe dándole en la mandíbula y rompiéndole el labio de paso. Nicky se llevó una mano al corte que no dejaba de sangrar pero reaccionó con rapidez. Le dio un puñetazo en la tripa haciendo que Watson se doblase, y aprovechando la posición le dio un rodillazo en la nariz que inmediatamente empezó a sangrar. Antes de poder seguir sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban y la separaban de la pelea. No dejó de moverse intentando liberarse pero no pudo. Vio como Poussey y Black Cindy se acercaron a Watson y la ayudaban a contener la hemorragia. Ella se giró para ver a quien la retenía y se sorprendió al ver que era Taystee, ayudada por Alex.

- Nichols, para de una puta vez antes de que venga algún guardia y te lleven a aislamiento. –dijo Vause sujetándola.

- Si, chica, para lo pequeña que eres das mucha guerra –añadió Taystee

Nicky se detuvo sintiendo al ver que no tenía sentido seguir con todo eso. Se tranquilizó y respiró hondo, lo que hizo que su captora la soltase.

- Gracias Taystee, ya me encargo yo .

Taystee respondió con un movimiento de cabeza a la morena con gafas y fue a ahuyentar a todas las curiosas que se habían acercado para que no llamasen la atención de los guardias. Alex llevó a Nicky dentro de la prisión mientras ésta presionaba la herida de su labio con la mano para que dejase de sangrar.

- Te llevaré a la enfermería a que te curen eso.

- No –negó la exyonki negando con la cabeza- llévame al baño.

- Nichols, tienes una herida quizá necesites puntos.

- Sólo llévame al puto baño ¿vale? –contestó alzando la voz, lo que hizo que Alex obedeciera para no alterarla más.

Al llegar al lavabo, Nicky escupió toda la sangre y se enjuagó la boca con agua. Miró los daños en el espejo.

- No es tan grave como parece – habló después de un tiempo más calmada.

- Aún así ¿por qué no vamos a la enfermería y que te den algo?

Nicky suspiró, Vause parecía nueva con esos comentarios.

- Porque ya han llevado a Watson y habrá dicho que ha sido un accidente. Si después llego yo con otro golpe van a atar cabos y acabaremos las dos en aislamiento.

Alex asintió reprendiéndose a sí misma por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

- Vamos al cubículo, estoy cansada –dijo la rubia, y sin esperar respuesta empezó a andar haciendo que Vause la siguiera.

Cuando llegaron, Nicky se sentó en la cama subiendo los pies y la morena se quedó de pie a su lado.

- ¿Me vas a decir que ha pasado? –preguntó después de un tiempo

Nicky se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

- Nada, una pelea. En prisión son muy corrientes. Vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

Alex rodó los ojos antes de hablar:

- Si, ya sé que es una pelea pero ¿por qué fue? Y no me digas que fue algo del partido. Oí el final.

Nicky la miró mordiéndose el labio haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

- Pues si ya lo sabes ¿para qué preguntas?

- Porque quiero ayudarte o lo que sea.

Nichols levantó la mano como deteniéndola.

- Vale, hasta aquí Vause. Tú tienes tu mierda con Piper y yo tengo la mía con Morello y desde luego que no voy a llorar en tu hombro por algo que ya ha acabado.

- Está bien, cuando te canses de golpear a todo el mundo en esta prisión ya sabes dónde encontrarme –dijo Alex antes de salir del cubículo, con tanta prisa que ni se fijó en que se había cruzado con Morello.

Nicky golpeó el colchón con la mano, ahora se había enfadado con Vause. Estupendo. Sólo quería que ese día acabase de una vez. Encima le empezaba a doler el labio por no haber tomado ningún calmante. Se pasó una mano por el pelo frustrada y cerró los ojos echando la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en la pared.

- ¿Un día duro?

Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más en su cubículo. Abrió los ojos en cuanto escuchó esa voz y ese acento tan reconocible. Morello estaba apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y mirándola con una sonrisa. No pudo evitar la sonrisa instantánea que le salió en cuanto la vio, lo que le valió hacer una mueca de dolor por la herida. Al ver la expresión de dolor de Nicky, Morello se acercó rápidamente hasta ponerse en frente de ella.

- No te preocupes, no es nada –la tranquilizó Nicky- un rasguño sin importancia.

Lorna llevó una mano a su mentón obligándola a levantarlo para poder ver la herida.

- Eso no es lo que dicen las demás. Fue una buena pelea.

- Bueno, espero haber hecho muy feliz a la que apostase por mí. Porque te aseguro que gané –dijo Nicky y tuvo cuidado al sonreír.

Morello no lo vio tan gracioso.

- Acércate –ordenó a la rubia que obedeció. Bajó los pies de la cama, sentándose más en el borde, dejando a Lorna entre sus piernas.

La morena sacó un pañuelo y empezó a limpiar la sangre nueva que había salido.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó con preocupación

- Nada, estábamos jugando y se descontroló un poco. –dijo Nicky sin querer responder lo que había pasado pero tampoco sin querer mentirle

- A eso me refiero. Te llevas genial con las chicas. De hecho, eres la única reclusa que se lleva bien con todos los grupos de la prisión.

- Si, bueno, a veces alguien se enfada y lo paga con la primera que pasa.

- Watson hoy estaba contenta –respondió Lorna presionando a la rubia para que le contase la verdad.

Nicky suspiró antes de hablar.

- Sí, me enfadé yo y la golpeé primero ¿contenta?

Lorna sonrió satisfecha, pero aún no lo sabía todo,

- Y ¿por qué te enfadaste?

Nicky sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria pero de ninguna manera le iba a decir la verdad. En su lugar, llevó las manos a la parte de atrás de las piernas de Lorna y la juntó más a ella, haciendo que la otra mujer tuviese que apoyarse en sus hombros para no perder el equilibrio.

- No quiero hablar de ello –sonrió traviesa al tener a Lorna tan cerca y la miró a los ojos.

Lorna soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa al tener a Nicky tan cerca, había echado de menos todo eso. Sus juegos, sus bromas, la forma que tenía de coquetear con ella.

- Sólo quería saberlo como enfermera tuya que soy –contestó con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Ah sí? Pues creo recordar que las enfermeras suelen curar las heridas con besos –la miró con picardía e intentó poner morritos en una mueca pero la herida se lo impidió.

Lorna rió y la miró directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en ellos a la vez que su sonrisa se iba borrando. Había tanta necesidad en esa mirada y nunca había podido resistirse. Nicky era tan inevitable para ella… estaba prometida y tenía una vida fuera de allí. Y sin embargo no había dudado ni una sola vez cada vez que Nicky se acercaba y le decía: "ven". Subió las manos poniéndolas en sus mejillas acariciando su suave piel. Por eso mismo había decidido cortar. No podía permitirse ser tan dependiente de alguien. Mucho menos de una mujer que en su vida había tenido una relación y que sólo estaba con ella por aburrimiento. En cuanto apareciese otra reclusa más joven o más sexy se olvidaría de ella como si no significase nada. Y si había algo que Lorna estaba dispuesta a mantener a pesar de todo, era dignidad. Lo de permanecer fiel a su prometido era sólo la primera excusa que se le había ocurrido y había funcionado. Y sin embargo, allí, tan cerca de Nicky, mirándola fijamente esperando su beso estaba demasiado tentada a olvidarse del mundo y perderse con la otra reclusa. Movió sus manos hasta enredarlas en la abultada melena de la otra y cerró la distancia entre ellas, aunque el beso fue en su mejilla. Sin embargo, no tuvo voluntad para separarse, fue haciendo un camino de besos por toda su mejilla y paró justo en la comisura de su boca. Nicky, con los ojos cerrados, gruñó protestando y se movió buscando los labios de la morena y cuando sólo los había rozado, Lorna echó la cabeza hacia atrás evitando que se intensificara.

- No. Te va a doler.

- Me da igual – gruñó Nicky, en esos momentos le daba igual todo. Sólo quería besarla.

Lorna se quedó sorprendida por la necesidad que escuchó en su voz. Eso le confirmaba que los rumores eran ciertos. La pelea había empezado cuando Watson había dicho algo sobre ellas dos. Quiso besar a Nichols, de hecho, no había nada que quisiese más. No sabía ni de dónde sacó la fuerza de voluntad para detenerse en el último segundo.

- No puedo… -susurró- estoy prometida.

Nicky, que había estado acariciando sus piernas todo el tiempo, la soltó y respiró hondo. Reprendiéndose mentalmente a sí misma.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo.

Lorna se sintió fatal al ver la de ilusión en sus ojos, la misma que ella sentía. Acarició su mejilla una vez más para llamar su atención.

- Nichols, mírame.

La rubia levantó la mirada.

- No importa lo que pase. Prométeme que no te meterás en líos –le pidió mirándola fijamente.

Nicky estuvo tentada de mandarla a la mierda. Era su vida y era libre de hacer lo que quisiera. Pero no podía, no sabía que poder tenía sobre ella la pequeña italoamericana pero no podía negarle nada.

- Lo prometo.

Morello sonrió y dejó un último beso en la frente de su compañera antes de desaparecer. Nicky pasó una mano por su pelo suspirando. Menudo día de mierda.

Al día siguiente, en una de las horas libres, Nicky se acercó a la sala común donde estaban algunas haciendo yoga mientras Watson leía una revista sentada en una de las mesas. Se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Watson

La otra chica levantó la vista de su lectura y la miró de arriba abajo. Nicky vio que su nariz estaba bastante inflamada pero no parecía rota ni nada demasiado grave.

- Yo…- empezó a hablar la rubia pero antes de poder seguir, Watson levantó una mano.

- No sigas, Nichols. Lo de ayer fue una tontería. Tú no debiste entrar tan fuerte y yo no debí mencionar a tu chica. Estamos en paz.

Nicky respiró aliviada y chocó el puño con su compañera en señal de reconciliación. Se sentó con ella en la mesa.

- Además, te dejé fatal –bromeó Watson provocándola

- ¿Tú? Por favor, ¿te has visto la cara? Gané yo

Antes de poder seguir con la conversación, entraron Taystee y Black Cindy con su ruido habitual.

- Eh, señoritas, bajen las manos. Y cuidado con la perra del pelo raro porque sabe como pegar –dijo Black Cindy refiriéndose a Nicky.

Todas rieron y se sentaron para poder jugar al scrabble. En un momento dado, Taystee consiguió una buena puntuación, lo que hizo que se levantase de la mesa y empezase a cantar y bailar mientras Watson y Nicky protestaban con un amplio y colorido vocabulario. Muy propio de una prisión.

Lorna, que estaba haciendo yoga con las demás, sonrió al ver que Nicky había arreglado sus asuntos con Watson. No sabía que broma habían hecho pero la risa de la exyonki era contagiosa. Le encantaba verla sonreír y tan relajada, rara vez se mostraba así. Deseó que la próxima chica que la sustituyese en su cama la tratase bien y la apreciase como se merecía. Ignoró la punzada que sintió al imaginarse a Nicky con otra. No podían estar juntas, lo mejor era alejarse.


End file.
